


Close Encounters of the 7th Kind (Not Really)

by captain_wolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shirtlessness/Pantlessness, allusions to sexual content, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: While on a fruitless hunt for a midnight treat that she had baked two days ago (pie, she wanted pie), Darcy found herself something much sweeter. And a hot date, but she was mostly there for the chocolate.





	Close Encounters of the 7th Kind (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I typed this up in, like, half and hour and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Hope you enjoy!

The storm outside was what woke her up, doused in a cold sweat and panting. The fierce growl in her stomach was what brought her out of her room and into the communal kitchen.

She hadn't expected anyone to be up. It was almost 3:30 in the morning, but she didn't give much thought as to who else might be awake and left her room in an old T-shirt and fuzzy socks with little green hulks on them. The Iron Giant, Apple Pie, Ice Bear, and Hawkass had gotten back from a mission just a few hours ago - she had snickered and called them The Earth's Tiredest Heroes when Clint collapsed on the couch, but ultimately ~~broke~~  went into his room to grab a blanket off his bed - so she assumed they were all in bed and chose not to worry about possibly running into anyone.

It wasn't 'til she was hunched over and digging in the fridge for a lemon meringue pie she made two nights before did she realize that she wasn't alone.

If anyone ever tried to claim that the little hiss and ' _shink_ ' of metal or the booming thunder outside spooked her then she would forever deny it _(Note to Self: think of a more badass reason for grabbing a frozen banana and threatening to shoot than 'I thought it was more Hydra goonies.')_

"I'm not afraid to shoot!" She yelped, crouched into a defensive stance Nat had shown her, and aimed her weapon of choice.

"Woah, there, Doll."

It was the Ice Queen himself.

"Sorry, there, Skywalker," she dropped the fruit on the counter. "Didn't mean to scare you." He made a sound of agreement, but she chose to erase the amused look on his face from the record.

"What are you doing up?" Darcy asked, only to receive a shrug.

"Tony finished it earlier."

"What?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and jerked his head towards the fridge, "The pie. He ate it after we got back."

Darcy let out a whine of disappointment that was only stopped when a mischievous grin  _(yeah, that one)_ appeared on Bucky's face. "But I did spot Bruce's secret chocolate stash."

Her face lit up like an arc reactor, "Where?"

He moved closer and opened up a cabinet -she surely wouldn't have been able to open without a struggle - and pulled out a small tin box of Belgian chocolates.

Darcy started making grabby hands in his direction. When Darcy finally had the box in her possession she quickly popped the top and pulled out a piece of the sickly sweet treat.

She slipped it into her mouth and let out a small moan of delight when the flavor hit her tongue.

A sharp intake of breath next to her halted her chocolatey dreams. Darcy slowly turned to look at Bucky and she noticed something she hadn't noticed before:

He was _shirtless_.

Sure, Darcy had seen her fair share of hot-hunky-and-shirtless before, especially now that she was at the Tower full time (Darcy might have taken up walking on the treadmill just to ogle, _shhh_ , _don't_ _tell_ ), but this was different. Darcy had never seen Bucky shirtless before (she also harbored a big time crush on him, but she was waiting until she was sure that he was sure that he was okay for human interaction on that level). She had a creeping suspicion it had to do with his bionic arm and the scar tissue. Bucky always wore long sleeved shirts or jackets; it wasn't until recently when their paths crossed in the training room that Darcy realized he had started to wear T-shirts to work out. Darcy had fully expected to never see the Holy Grail of Former-Brainwashed-Assassin Muscles (with out an intervention, that is), but now that bulging biceps, firm pectorals, toned back, and surely rock solid abs were on display, _Holy_ _Godiva!_ did she _want_.

"Darce?" Bucky inquired after her long silence.

A wave of embarrassment struck Darcy hard. Not only did she want in his pants metaphorically, but also literally. Because she wasn't wearing any. Pants, that is.

Darcy had left her room without pants. A smidge of self consciousness blossomed when she remembered that she hadn't shaved in a few days (hell yes, she was all for Female Empowerment, because _duh_ , but _damnit_ Darcy could shave if she wanted to because she could not stand to feeling of leg stubblies scraping together). Luckily her shirt covered her panties, but the graphic of the cartoony dinosaur across the front was definitely not doing too good a job at covering up the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

In an attempt to fix her momentary lapse, Darcy quickly held the opened tin out to Bucky, "Want some?" She mumbled around her mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes, please."

Darcy gulped, felt a shiver run up her spine and a warmth pool in her belly, because, yeah, he wasn't looking at the chocolates, and yeah, he pulled the box from her grip and put his hands on her hips, and yeah, his charming grin was definitely melting her knees, and yeah, that was definitely the best kiss she'd experienced in a long while.

And yeah, they might have taken it back to his room where they got louder than the storm thundering outside.


End file.
